Taking Wrong Turns
by shin-shia.paradise
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a girl who had a big crush on a guy named Koga Wolfe, attempt to tell him her feelings about him. But unfortunately, he just walks on by. While walking sadly back to her first class, she bumps into the new guy, Inuyasha Takahashi...
1. You What? !

**Wrong Turns**

**Shin-shia.paradise, start: **Heyy!! My FIRST story, "Wrong Turns" Um…well Inuyasha characters…modern world…mhmm!

Well…summary:

Kagome Higurashi, a girl who had a big crush on a guy named Koga Wolfe, attempt to tell him her feelings about him. But unfortunately, he just walks on by. While walking sadly back to her first class, she bumps into the new guy, Inuyasha Takahashi, the second son of the principal. Inuyasha had just moved back to Japan from Canada, and he had a bad reputation of making all his lady victims suffer under has command.

What would Kagome do to get out of this bad boy's grip?

As he uses her more, they become closer and closer…

But just one thing. As love blooms…he has to move back to Canada.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**

You What!?

"Wei…Kagome, just tell him that you like him!" Sango, a young girl with long black hair that has tips that are down to her back, said.

"But…I'm to shy Sango!! Ahh…I'll never be able to-"

"Kagome!! Look! There he is!" Another girl named Ayame whispered.

They pushed her out and onto her feet as she tried to push her self down back to the ground.

"Kagome!!" They both yelled.

"Aiiya…mm…" Kagome started walking towards him as he walked towards her.

She bowed low and shut her eyes tightly.

"Um…Koga-san…WILL YOU!!…um…um...ahh…s-sorry!!" She stood straight and looked back…

Koga just walked passed, looked at her once and continued walking.

'_Aww man…I stuffed up so badly! Stupid Kagome! What's WRONG with you!!'_ She thought and started to hit her head with her fist.

"Kagome!!" Ayame shouted.

"What did he say?!" Sango said , they both ran to her smiling.

"He…he…"

"He?" Sango looked confused.

"He...didn't answer…" Kagome's face started to become red.

"Kagome…stop holding your breath. We know it won't work…" Ayame said trying to stop her from fainting.

Taking a big breath from holding it, "Why can't he give me a chance!!" Kagome said in a sad tone.

"Kagome…look, don't worry about it…I'm sure you'll become lucky one day, ok?" Sango said in a comforting voice.

"Ok…"

'_Sigh…this is ridiculous…Koga won't ever like me…'_

"Riiiing"

"Eh! The bell! Come on, Lets get to class k?" Ayame got up and took Kagome's hand.

"Ayame…I need to get something from my locker, I'll catch up." She fake smiled and walked off the opposite direction to them.

* * *

"Kagome. The stupidest girl on earth!! Stupidest things happen to me…ARGH!!" She said to herself side-punching her self on her legs, as she turned into the corner where her locker was.

CRASHHH!!!----------

"Nani…why is this happening to me?…" Kagome landed on the floor hard.

She slowly got up and opened her eyes.

"AHH!" She screamed

"Wh-wh-what…are you doing?…Tryna scare me like that, you idiot! I'm in a shit mood already!!" She yelled in the mysterious guy's face with anger.

"Idiot?" he replied.

"YEAH! Got a problem with that!!"

Kagome stood up and looked down to him glaring

"Hmpf!" She went to her locker and got her things. AS she shut her locker door…

"AHH!"

"Hi again. I forgot to introduce myself properly…my name is Inuyasha…Inuyasha Takahashi…anything…"click?"" He said grinning.

"Look! I don't know WHO you are but!!- …Ta-Takahashi?...As in…Takahashi?…"

"Mmm." He walked over to her right side, stood tall and straight and stared down at her.

'_Oh…SHIT. Takahashi!/?'_ She panicked and turned her head to her right.

"Ha..ha…um..Takahashi…as in…the principal's…son?"

He nodded slowly and walked closer.

"Um…s-sorry Takahashi-san…I..I didn't know who you were…sorry..! I've got to go to class!" Kagome rushed out of his sight and hide behind the long thick pole heaps of meters away from her locker and HIM.

He grinned and face down staring at her run.

"Omg…ahh…I'm in hell today…" She sank down to the floor and she felt lower than that though.

* * *

Riiiing!!

"Kagome!"

"Kagome! Where are you!!" Her friends went searching for her, cause she didn't attend homeroom when she said she would.

Kagome walked up the stairs as they came down.

"OMG! Kagome! Where were you?!" Sango said running down to her sad friend.

"Hehe…Sango…Ayame…do you know anything about…Inuyasha…Takahashi?…" She pulled a sarcastically fake smile and frowned dropping her head down pouting.

"EH!! INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!!??" They screamed in shock.

"Well…I sorta bumped into him…maybe called him an...idiot…"

"You did WHAT!?!"

* * *

**Shin-shia.paradise End**: Soo…how was it?…Do you think it was a bit short?…I wouldn't think of anything else…hehe..sorry..

Well…wait and wait and wait till next time…R&R arigato!

CiaoSSparadise


	2. Personal Slavery

**Wrong Turns**

**Shin-shia.paradise start**: Well…since I have to have some three-day thingyo…I just thought I might write another chapter…cause I'm bored. (Wrote this before…yea...you get it!! LOL. Soz.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**

Personal Slavery

"You did WHAT!?!"

"Well.. I didn't mean to! I apologized! I said I was sorry…and plus…I didn't know who he was…" She shyly said

"Yea man…you know Kags… You're gonna be in hell…he treats ALL his _lady victim_ like slaves." Ayame explained.

"WHAT! But…I'm UNDER hell already!!"

"Then be ready to be squished." She replied.

'_NOOOOO! MY LIFE IS TOTALLY RUINED!' _She gripped her hair and pulled a face if shock.

"Don't worry girl! We'll be by your side!" Sango said strongly.

"Thanks…" She smiled and they walked to class.

"Haa…this is good…no more scary people called- AHH! TAKAHASHI" Kagome's eyes exploded as the principal's spoilt second son came through the door of her WAS-peaceful classroom.

"MAAAAMAA!!"

"Kagome! Calm down! It JUST Takahashi!" Ayame said patting her.

"Go…ah! Go look at Koga!" Sango suggested.

Kagome looked over to her right and suddenly, her shocked face became calm and all…dreamy.

"That got her to stop…" Ayame said surprised.

"I reckon eh…" Sango laughed

"Students! Students listen up! STUDENTS!" The teacher yelled.

'Mmm…his soo cute…such a nice gentleman…Koga-san…K-' 

"KAGOME!" The teacher slapped her ruler onto her desk and Kagome jumped.

"Sorry!"

Then she lifter her head slowly…and

"AHH!"

'Oh my…argh! What's WITH this guy…!!' She thought staring with fright into his eyes. 

"Hello…_Ka-go-me_." Inuyasha said with venom dripping from every word.

"Hi…" She said waving with disgust.

"Everybody! This is…Inuyasha TAKAHASHI. The schools' principal's second son." The teacher announced.

"Konnichwa everyone…Kagome…" He smirked and swiped his hand across her desk and her shoulder.

"Wei! Don't touch me!" Kagome shouted in anger from his doing.

Smirking, "Excuse me?… Miss?" He started.

"SHUT UP!"

"…Ok…Miss...Shut Up."

The whole class laughed.

Kagome sank into her seat…drowned in embarrassment and anger and…and everything bad!!

'…_Everyone. Welcome to my HELL. Land of Takahashi the Second.'_

**Dramatic Music**

"Sango-…………..Please…PLEASE tell him his NOT in four of my classes…" Kagome whined.

"Kagome…don't worry!"

"Sango. You said that before."

'"_Kagome…look, don't worry about it…I'm sure you'll become lucky one day, ok?"'_

"WELL. I…I did say one day…and like…that explains…that?"

"Sigh…Come on guys…let's go…" Ayame sighed and took the lead.

"YES! Freedom! Woo! School's over!" Kagome cheered and twirled and screamed for joy!! Till…

"AHH!" She screamed of fright.

"Konnichiwa…Kagome-san" Inuyasha was up at her face as a curl of his lips turned to a grin of hell.

She made a horror face then smiled as she turned to him.

"Hi…Takahashi-_san_, what a pleasure of…seeing you here… NOW I GOT TO GO!!"

She ran quickly but got pulled back quicker.

"Tsk, tsk…Kagome…Kagome...Kagome…when will you ever learn…IM the boss here…I'LL have you know…what I can do…to you…my dearest…my…official personal SLAVE." He grinned and his sharp-clawed hand wrapped around her waist as his breath touched her neck and made her shiver.

"…" She was to scared to say anything else…

He walked away

"Omgosh…Kagome is in HELL…" Ayame said shaking Sango's shoulders.

"Y-yeaaaaaa!! I know!! STOP SHAKING ME TO DEATH!!!" She screamed.

Kagome went to the high school's lunch area, just behind where her locker is.

"Takahashi…no WAY will I be his personal slave!! Well…I guess I'll go home now…"

* * *

"Mom. I'm home mom!" Kagome said putting down her bag.

"Welcome home honey!!" Her mum, Mrs Higurashi, was working in the kitchen getting ready for dinner.

"I'll…be in my room."

Her house wasn't all that, but definitely has a house-warm feeling to it. Maybe it was her smile, her joy, that makes the places she go brighten up.

Kagome Higurashi. She's her parents' most precious treasure. Her father moved to Canada for business. They still see each other, but only in the holidays. She had a choice of going with her father, but they decided to let her grow up in a country of where she was born. Japan. Tokyo.

She attended a popular school, school of principal Mr Takahashi, school called Takaji High school. (Hahahaha…couldn't think.)

Loved it.

But…

Now dislikes it.

All cause of ONE guy. ONE son of the school's principal. ONE "master". ONE person called Inuyasha Ta-ka-ha-shi.

"Stupid…er…stupid dog!! Why'd he have to have ME as a slave…argh!!" She pulled her hair in anger and fell back on her back on the bed.

"Honey! Dinner!" Her mom called from downstairs.

As she walked out of her room, her mobile rang.

"Hello?" She said in curiosity. The number was anonymous.

"Yo."

"Who's th- WTF!! I know this voice!! I-I mean…hii…Takahashi-san…" She struggled.

"Yea hi. I need you to be outside the school in two hours."

"Wha-"

"Good slave. Bye." (Over the phone…he grinned)

'_NO!! HELL AGAIN!! IN TWO HOURS!! AHHHH!!!'_ She thought in rage.

* * *

She was at school. At night. Kinda dangerous no??

Well. She saw him. On the bad bad devil's motorbike. Black and silver and red.

"You actually came. I didn't know you were that…"

"You called me here because?" She started walking up to him.

"Get me dinner slave girl."

Her eyes widened in shock and his bad manners.

"Okay mister. How DARE you make a GIRL buy you dinner!! You don't even know me!"

"Just d-"

"AND!! How did you get my number!/? I DEMAND an answer!"

"Ok. I got your number from my dad's office. I'm making you buy me dinner because you're my slave. Did I mention PERSONAL slave?"

"But-!!"

"Another thing." He clicked his fingers. And three guys in shadows came out.

"Um…" She looked around scanning the area.

"Guys. This is Kagome." Inuyasha introduced.

"Woohoo! Kawaii girly!" A guy in purple said.

"What's a cute little girl doing with big bad Inu?" Another guy in black said walking over and cupping her chin.

"Oi! Don't touch her!" Black shirt guy stepped back.

"Wei Inuyasha. Where did you get this girl?" The third guy in yellow said. Apparently he looked more…gentleman like.

"She bumped into me."

"HEY! You bumped into me!"

"Wow. Little Kagome talked back." The guy in black said surprised.

"Well baby…don't worry. We don't…"bite"." The purple guy said wrapping his arms around her.

"Told you not to touch you!! She's my slave!" Inuyasha said eyes wide open.

The three backed off and even Kagome got scared a bit.

"Whatever. This is Miroku," Point to the purple shirt boy. "Naraku," At the black shirt dude. "And Houjo." To the yellow shirted guy.

"Pleasure to meet you, little beauty." Naraku and Miroku grinned. Houjo just smiled.

Then Inuyasha grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her away to his motorbike.

"Ahh! Help me! I'm getting…RAPED!!" She screamed.

"Shut up."

"Seeya Inu! And little beauty! Cya at school!!" The three waved.

* * *

**Shin-shia.paradise end**: Soo! Like the second one!/? Hm…pleaseee review after reading these chapters! Makes me feel better about my work…but if you don't want to I guess I can't force ya! LOL.

Well! That was the second chapter of TWT!!

Ciao till next time!!! SSParadise. _Rainbows and butterflies!_


End file.
